Love knows no limits
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: A A/U where Noel and Jin are boyfriend and girlfriend. Resulting to a child being born. Oc only one. Oneshot.


_**NOTE: Mu is actually Noel.**__** This is a what if fanfic and a POV.**__**  
**_

Days have pass since I mess up a dish for a friend of mine who ironically is my husband now. His name is Jin and sometimes hates how I cook.

At that time I was getting better at cooking but rushed putting dry ice instead of salt. By the way I'm Mu and this life of mine went upside down to what I did not expect. It goes back at that time; "Mu hurry up I'm starving! Jin said. Okay just give me a few minutes. God in worlds why am I here." Mu said.

Mu panics for one more ingredient to put in the dish but accidentally grabbed dry ice over salt thinking it is. Suddenly Jin gets impatient gets up his chair while an explosion came from the kitchen Mu was cooking in.

"What the hell happen here"? Well I'm fine Jin, I just got fourth of my clothes gone." Mu then walks away from Jin with no words spoken. "Gosh I guess I over did that" Jin said.

After a few hours Mu was in her bed since she is the only cook in the military branch. She talks a deep breath thinking of how she's mistreated with Jin with her cooking.

Then Jin knocks on Mu's door and said "Are you done crying there? , look I'm sorry I was just in a bad mood."

"Are you sure?" Mu said. "Of course, any way I'm departing to the NOL academy for a month." Jin said.

"What"?! Right before Jin was about to leave Mu's room. Mu ran to Jin to hug him and said "Well come back for me after ok."

After Mu said that to Jin, he left her room by one of the soldiers.

"Ready to go?" the soldier said. "Yeah I am" Jin said.

When Jin left Mu started to feel lonely and started to cry nonstop. "Why must I wait for him here in the military camp?"

When it came to December 24th Mu received a letter from Jin. Mu was kind of sacred to read it but ended up doing it anyway.

_Dear Mu, I'm doing fine here and so much bloodshed has happen here and I will give you a surprise tomorrow, _

_ Sincerely Jin. _

Mu still confused about what he meant in the next few minutes when she was cooking food for the military camp she fainted. One of Soldiers had to call in a nurse. When Mu woke up she was in the clinic wondering why she's there.

She ended up sleeping in the clinic since she felt light-headed. When it came to Mu's birthday she was awaken by Jin. "Wake up sleepy head. Here's a present for you" With Mu still light-headed she just said "Ok thanks love you Jin."

Jin then presented Mu a necklace and put it around her. Mu then kisses Jin on his month and let out her feelings for him. "Jin thanks for everything even though you're a busy person and a cute guy." Jin smiled and asks to sleep with her and both agreed to do it.

Mu thinks in her mind she needs to get married without her foster parents consent. After they done that they got married on January 1st and lived together from a rented house Jin saved up for.

When it came to July. Mu was supposed to give birth to a baby girl she ended up going in labor before August. Jin had to bring in Mu to a hospital before she started bleeding. When she lay down on the hospital bed the nurses had to help her push the baby out. Mu named her baby girl Dawn for remembering the dry ice.

Almost 5 years have pass and Dawn, Mu and Jin daughter; notice her hair is not blond and her temperate is low. Mu did daily check ups from the doctor and said your daughter is fine it's just your genes did that to her. Mu then had a flashback when the explosion happen to her the particles went into her skin. Mu said to the doctor "I will tell her about it doctor I learn my lesson."

When Dawn was walking home with her mommy she asks "Am I fine mommy?" Mu then said "Honey you are fine I just need to tell you about something".

Dawn lived her life being picked on until she accidentally frozen the school bully in to a sculpture.

When she became 18 years old she trained with her father Jin Kisaragi to keep up the ice element.

"Wow I never see our own daughter do this before. But let's be proud of her" Jin and Mu said.

"Mother and Father sorry if this is very silly to do but people are trying to stalk me. Um why"? Jin and Mu said.

"Rumors were going around my school of my nickname the "Flashing Ice. What should I do"?

Mu had a blank mind on what to say then realize something. Jin then said "Hmmm I guess try to be quiet since I done it during a revolution war before". Then Mu added also "Dawn take my necklace it has something in it only you can open".

Dawn did so and a dragon spirit came out of the jewel. "No problem I will hide your cover from those looking for you" said the dragon. After figuring out how to keep Dawn's identity safe her power of Ice and Speed doubled and did the same routine every day. Go to school, do homework at home, go to work, and protect the innocent while sparing with her Father Jin and Mother Mu.


End file.
